


Does That Do It For You?

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, jealous jax teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: “Jax, are you...jealous?”He huffs out a laugh. “Jax Teller doesn’t get jealous, babe. I know that douchebag wouldn’t do it for you.”You quirk an eyebrow up. “And you’re so sure you do?”Jax just shakes his head, chuckling softly. He leans in, whispering in your ear “Oh, babe. You don’t know what you just did.” before walking away.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Does That Do It For You?

Hand in hand, you and Jax make your way into your boss’ backyard. You knew he wasn’t excited to be accompanying you to your work’s annual BBQ, but you also knew that he owed you so he would suck it up.

Forced mingling with everyone you work with wasn’t really your idea of a fun afternoon either, but here you are.

“Hey, Y/N!” Ryan, one of your more obnoxious coworkers, called out to you from across the yard.

“Oh, hi, Ryan.” You reply politely. 

He walks to you with two beers in his hands, handing one out to you. “I saw you come in and got you one.”

You take the beer, feeling the tension rolling off of Jax next to you. “Thank you. Why don’t we go get one for you, too?” You look to Jax, who looks like he is trying–and definitely failing–to mask the irritation he’s feeling towards Ryan. “Babe?” You squeeze his hand.

He breaks his focus of staring daggers at Ryan to respond. “Sure.”

“So _that’s_ Ryan.”

You roll your eyes. “Don’t, Jax. He’s harmless.”

You had told Jax about how _friendly_ Ryan was at work. He really was harmless, but he also clearly hadn’t pictured Jackson Teller, samcro VP as your boyfriend either.

“He wants you.”

“So what if he does?”

“Y/N.”

You grab a beer of the cooler and hand it to him, ignoring the glare he was giving you. “Jax, are you.. _.jealous_?”

He huffs out a laugh. “Jax Teller doesn’t get jealous, babe. I know that douchebag wouldn’t do it for you.”

You quirk an eyebrow up. “And you’re so sure _you do_?”

Jax just shakes his head, chuckling softly. He leans in, whispering in your ear “ _Oh, babe._ You don’t know what you just did.” before walking away.

––––––––––––––––––––

You’re washing your hands in the bathroom when you hear a knock.

“Y/N, it’s me” you hear Jax through the door.

You let him in, “Jax, what are you doing–”

He doesn’t say a word, moving in behind you, you feel his strong arms wrap around your waist as you feel the roughness of his beard against your skin. He kisses your neck, letting his tongue feel your sensitive flesh. A little moan escapes your lips as his hands move across your belly. You feel his left hand grab onto your hip as his right hand snakes along your inner thigh up your dress.

“No, Jax…not here–” you half whimper, half squeak. 

He slides his fingers under the elastic of your panties and slowly presses them onto your folds. They feel so big, so rough, against your soft lips. Moving them across you, you feel flushed and light headed, his mouth sucking on your neck as he grinds his fingers against you. 

Your mind wanders to the yard full of people outside. “What if someone hears us?” You can feel your wetness and you hear Jax groan as you seep onto his fingers.

He pinches one of your lips between his thumb and his index finger and begins stroking it. Moving his hand up and down you began to shake. He takes your other lip and repeats the torment. 

Up and down, up and down.

“I really don’t give a shit. And neither do you.”

He lets two fingers slip inside you briefly before withdrawing them in an excruciating slow process. You find yourself humping on his fingers, wanting to make yourself cum. He pinches your clit in the same hold and begins to jerk it as you writhe and squirm. He builds you up time and time again, pushing you to your limit, only to slow his movements every time, bringing you back down.

You are completely lost to Jax, lost to the moment. He pushes his fingers back inside you, his mouth nibbling at your ear. “Do you need to cum, babe?” He whispers. His fingers sliding in and out twisting and turning. 

You bow your head, completely overwhelmed. You can only manage to nod. 

“Say the words. Out loud.” He whispers as he kisses your cheek. 

“I _n-need_ to cum” you voice quaked. 

He keeps building and building, pressing his thumb to your clit as his fingers move inside you. You’re so close, you start to feel the tension in the pit of your stomach, your breaths becoming merely pants and moans. 

And then he stops. 

“ _Fuck_ ” you cry out. 

“Beg me to let you cum.” Jax growls in your ear. “I want you to beg for me.”

Your legs begin to tremble. You meekly meet his eyes through the reflection on the mirror. “Please let me cum… _I need to cum_.” Your voice barely a whisper. 

Jax turns your face and kisses you passionately. “Then cum for me.” 

His fingers slide in and out of you before he begins working your clit again. Rubbing his fingers side to side over you sensitive nub. Faster and faster you can feel yourself spring up like a coil, craving your release. You’re almost there, his fingers deep inside you, and he begins to slow again. You whimper. 

“ _Fuck yourself_ , Y/N.” he whispered in you ear “Fuck yourself on my fingers and make yourself cum. I want you to cum all over me.”

You buck your hips and writhe, trying to find that perfect spot. You find your rhythm bouncing on his fingers. 

“Cum” You hear Jax encouraging you, “ _cum hard_.”

You hold you breath. 

“ _Now_ , Y/N.”

You stifle a deep primal moan as your whole body explodes in pleasure. Wave after wave washes over your entire body, your toes curl as everything releases. Jax’s free hand catches you as you collapse, breathless. He holds his fingers inside you, feeling you clench and relax as you pulse around him. He lets his fingers slide out, wrapping you up fully in his arms after bringing his fingers to his lips to suck the taste of you off of them. 

He holds you tightly, hugging you, letting you gather yourself. You don’t move for what seems like an eternity. He watches adoringly in the mirror as you lick you lips and giggle. 

He kisses your cheek, smirking smugly at you in the mirror. 

“Would you say that… _did it for you_ , babe?”


End file.
